Pequeños detalles logran grandes cosas
by NikoRobbin
Summary: Zoro quiere dar un pequeño detalle a una de sus nakamas pero...¿Como decirle que le tiene un regalo?¿Como entregarlo? Si Zoro nunca fue de esa clase de personas de tener obsequios para sus nakamas. Tiene que pensarlo detenidamente y arriesgarse


**_Bueno Primero que nada es mi primer fic se que es muy sencillo pero solo quería darle un intento a esto espero que se entretengan con la lectura y si continuo haciendo esto espero mejorar con el tiempo y crear historias en vez de solo pequeños shots ya con el tiempo añadiré alguna que otra historia con acción o comedia dependiendo que resultados tenga :L_**

_**Tirulo...**_

**Pequeños detalles Logran Grandes cosas**

Cierto día de tranquilidad en el Thousand Sunny se encontraban los tripulantes de los sombreros de paja haciendo muchas de sus actividades cotidianas.  
Como era de esperar nuestro querido Luffy se encontraba jugando en cubierta con Usopp y Chopper, corriendo de un lado a otro con dos grandes trozos de carne uno en cada mano, ¿Qué estaban jugando? Quien sabe, pero a simple vista parecía ser un juego sin sentido en el que solo había que correr por toda la cubierta pero estos 3 se reían cambiaban de dirección una y otra vez, y en veces claramente el juego se detenía por Luffy pues terminaba la carne que tenia y conseguía mas con tal de seguir en la glotonería.  
Después encontrábamos a Nami encerrada en un cuarto creando mapas, replicas perfectas que valían oro, Nami estaba cumpliendo su sueño y anqué no pareciera se ponía muy estricta consigo misma para hacer sus obras de arte, y aquí entre nos… Si Nami gastaba dinero en algo que no fuera ropa, fácil era para material de sus mapas, en ciertos botines gastaba mas dinero en su material como papel, plumas, tinta entre muchas cosas más.  
Al lado dela cocina estaba Brook afinando su guitarra y entonando canciones para alegrar el ambiente y todos sabemos que siempre obtenía los mejores resultados en cuanto a poner felices a sus nakamas.  
En el sótano del Sunny estaba Franky como de costumbre poniendo o quitando cosas en su obra maestra el Sunny y nadie lo culpa… sus ideas eran una mina de oro, en veces era necesario quitar algo para implementar otra cosa mejor.  
En la cocina estaba el cocinero del amor según sus propias palabras, sin embargo no nos hagamos los ilusos todos aquí sabemos que Sanji podía ser un pervertido e idiota cuando había mujeres, pero cuando se lo proponía hacia todo lo mas serio posible, y en la cocina nunca vacilaba, tenia siempre meriendas para sus chicas o bebidas nunca les podía faltar nada a ellas.  
Después encontrábamos a Robin en una tumbona como de costumbre. Todos los tripulantes sabían que si Robin no estaba en su tumbona, estaría atendiendo a sus plantas, pero esta mujer no es nada tonta podía estar prestando atenció hasta 3 cosas a la vez como por ejemplo sabia muy bien de que trataba el Juego de Luffy, Chopper Y Usopp aunque pareciera ni siquiera mostrar una pisca de interés, también podía distinguir con su olfato lo que Sanji estaba cocinando o Incluso podía valerse de su Ojo Fleur y espiar a cierto espadachín entrenar, sin embargo, hoy no era necesario pues el señor espadachín no se encontraba en la torre entrenando y al parecer la única que se percato de esto fue nuestra querida arqueóloga. Claro se le hizo muy extraño pero no le puso tanta importancia como para armar un escandalo por no encontrarlo donde era una costumbre que estuviese, así que simplemente continuo y se adentro mas en su lectura.

La verdadera pregunta de todo esto era ¿Dónde se encontraba el cazador de piratas?  
Bueno este se encontraba caminando en círculos justo afuera del cuarto de Robin, ¿Por qué? Eso era un misterio.  
Zoro teniendo una lucha interna , un dialogo interno, que le estaban quitando el sueño y no lo dejaban ni entrenar en paz.

-Vamos Zoro, Acomoda tus pensamientos, tus ideas no te estas concentrando.

En ese Instante dio un pequeño golpe en la pared con su puño y acercando lentamente su frente a la pared del cuarto, se reclamo así mismo, de manera muy impotente.  
-Como Puede ser Posible Zoro, que puedas enfrentarte a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente, y a una simple mujer no, no es la Gran cosa, hay miles de mujeres en este maldito mundo y cuando esta frente tuyo, todo es diferente con ella… Se por qué me pongo nervioso pero creo no aceptarlo… Mierda! Tengo que tomar una decisión respecto a esto, sino nunca podre seguir avanzando.  
Zoro frente a la puerta sostenía un libro en su mano, sin saber que hacer mientras su lucha interna continuaba.

-¿Le dejo el libro? O ¿no? De todos modos sabrá de quien es si lo dejo hay… Pero, si eso sucede será demasiado obvio, me gustaría hablar con ella y saber que piensa por su maldita cabeza.  
Zoro trago saliva y se dijo así mismo.  
-Bien No pierdas más tiempo Zoro, oportunidades como estas nunca se te presentan, es ahora o nunca.  
Abrió la puerta con mucha delicadeza para no ocasionar ningún rechinido, o crujir de la madera de la puerta y se adentro al cuarto cerrándola con el mismo cuidado que la abrió.

Examino el cuarto y pudo notar claramente el espacio en el que Robin acomodaba sus cosas, sin embargo no todo es color rosado aquí para nuestro cazador de piratas, pues estaba por dejar el libro cuando escucho alguien tocar la puerta, y su haki lo reafirmo , así que sin mas preámbulos se escondió, donde primero miro, en el armario.  
Al abrirse la puerta entro el cocinero con bastante ropa que decidió dejar doblada en la cama, sin embargo, Sanji también poseía el haki de presencia.

-Cabeza de Marimo sal de hay se que estas en el armario.

Zoro rendido sale sin decir absolutamente nada dejando que Sanji se queje primero.  
-¿Cómo Supiste que era yo cocinero de Mierda?

-Eres el único que no mire cuando pase por la cubierta… Ahora Sera Mejor que comiences a explicarte que hacías en el cuarto de mis damiselas, antes de que te parta el culo, cabeza de alga.  
-No es de tu incumbencia, cejas de espiral.

-Lo es Marimo de mierda, soy el protector de estas damiselas…  
Sin terminar de reclamarle creo una cara de enojo, de esas que solo Sanji sabia hacer y continúo.

-A No ser que…QUISIERAS ESPIARLAS E INVADIR SU PRIVACIDAD!

- ¿PERO QUE MIERDA DICES COCINERO PERVERTIDO? NOO Idiota no quiero espiar a nadie.  
-Entonces aun no respondes Cabeza de alga ¿Qué hacías escondido? Si no hacías nada malo, según tu.

-Ya te dije son cosas que "NO" te importan!  
El ambiente se estaba calentando aquí, y Zoro No quería hablar con Sanji sobre su conflicto por dos motivos. El Primero era Sanji, este jamás lo ayudaría, y el segundo era que de seguro haría su escandalo si se enterase del motivo del cual Zoro este hay, pero para ser honestos, la situación no estaba para nada a favor de Zoro y Sanji era la opción mas pasable para tocar esos temas, no podía decirle a Luffy por que no lo tomaría como un problema, Franky tampoco, le daría respuestas pervertidas seguido de su famoso Suuuuupeeer, Chopper era muy inocente para tocar esos temas con el, Usopp De seguro le contaría una historia que se saco de su imaginación, Brook le diría que aprovechara para verle los patines a Robin san, y Nami le intentaría cobrar por cualquier cosa, así que rendido rezongo en su cabeza y dijo en voz alta.

-Maldita sea cocinero de mierda por que tenias que entrar, y meter tus narices donde no, solo venia a dejar algo aquí.

-¿Dejar algo? …¿Desde cuando le dejas cosas a las chicas marimo de mierda?

-Desde hoy maldito cejas de espiral y no era algo para las 2 solo para una de ellas, pero sabes que olvídalo, mejor me largo de aquí.

Zoro tomo muy molesto el libro que dejo hace un rato y salió muy indignado, sin embargo no se percato que algo se resbalo al tomar el libro con tanta brusquedad.

Sanji se agacho y recogió el papel dispuesto a leer e invadir la privacidad del cazador de piratas, pero se detuvo y la guardo.

-No… No puedo entrometerme en lo que no es de mi asunto incluso si son cosas del marimo pendejo.

Sanji salio como si nada y prosiguió en la cocina como de costumbre.  
Mientras que por otro lado estaba Zoro muy molesto por no haber logrado su misión y paso al lado de la tumbona donde estaba Robin, este cazador de piratas seguía rezongando y la arqueóloga no pudo aguantarse sus risas que lo ponían en veces nervioso y otras de malas.

-Y ati Mujer ¿Qué Mierdas te causa Gracia?

Robin opto por reírse y responder de la manera mas calmada.

-Nada en especial Zoro, descuida no es nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Zoro sin entender esto subió a la torre a entrenar rezongando aun y permaneciendo hay todo el día hasta que la noche se apodero del lugar.  
Zoro seguía entrenando mas relajado que hace unas horas, era un misterio pero entrenar hacia a Zoro calmarse por completo, cuando de repente presiente a alguien subir las escaleras, Zoro soltó las pesas que tenia tanto en sus manos como en su boca y espero a ver si alguien se disponía a tocar o decir de menos algo, y no tardo mucho en obtener sus respuestas.  
-¿Puedo pasar? Zoro  
Para sorpresa de Zoro era la mismísima Robin la que estaba esperando respuesta esta vez y tragando saliva respondió.

-Si pasa mujer.

Robin abrió la puerta mostrando una enorme sonrisa como era típico de ella y cerro la puerta, diciendo enseguida.

-y bien ¿Qué paso?

-¿Cómo? Que paso ¿De que?

-Bueno el señor Cocinero Dijo que querías hablar conmigo, así que aquí me tienes ¿Qué sucede?

-QUE! Eso te dijo, si yo…

Zoro miro que detrás de Robin estaba el libro que quería darle desde la tarde y mejor guardo silencio y cambio sus palabras calmándose un poco más.

-Si yo le dije al cocinero de mierda que no te comentase nada peor en fin, ya que arruino la sorpresa no me queda de otra.

Robin se desconcertó por completo, pero en vez de sacar su rostro dudoso mantenía esa sonrisa que hacia parecer que estaba dispuesta a aceptar todas las respuestas o cosas posibles. Zoro pasó por un lado de ella y agarro el libro entre sus manos y nuevamente se dio media vuelta.

-La ultima isla en la que atracamos para reabastecernos…Bueno yo…Como es costumbre…me perdí y encontré una tienda de libros muy pequeña pero tenia mucho libro y bueno encontré esto…te escuche hace meses antes de entrar al Nuevo Mundo que estabas buscando este libro…y bueno aquí lo tienes.

Robin esta vez no pudo mantener su cara de felicidad y simplemente se llevo las manos a la boca al ver el titulo del libro, y era cierto tenia meses buscando ese libro ahora la pregunta que la invadía era la siguiente ¿Cómo Zoro podía estar tan atento a lo que ella necesitaba?

-Ho Zoro ¿Cómo te acordaste de este libro? Te ha de haber salido bastante caro.

La felicidad de Robin era evidente pues tenía un libro de profundo valor para ella y difícil de encontrar y estaba en condiciones excelentes.

-Y a todo esto Zoro ¿Cuánto te costó el libro? Necesito pagártelo  
-¿Qué? No Mujer No necesitas pagarme nada es un regalo de mi para ti, nunca planee cobrártelo.

-Ho Pues Gracias, lindo detalle el tuyo Zoro.

-No es nada Mujer

El silencio adueño la habitación Y Robin tenia que romper el hielo.

-A decir verdad Zoro también encontré algo para ti en esa isla.

-¿Qué?¿En verdad?

-Si, cuando fui a comprar con Nami encontré esto

Robin se metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco una franela color Verde con el Nombre de Zoro bordado y prosiguió

-Bueno le borde el nombre yo misma, dado que siempre te la pasas acá arriba, la franela te servirá para secarte el sudor cuando termines de entrenar, me di cuenta que la ultima que tenias no apareció mas y se que la necesitas.

-Si mi última franela la tiene esa usurera ladrona, me golpeo por reclamarla y me dijo que era de ella.

Este comentario de como describe Zoro a Nami le causo gracia a Robin y comenzó a reír solo como ella sabe hacerlo y prosiguió.

-Por eso le puse tu nombre así sabrás que te pertenece.

- En verdad Muchas Gracias Robin, yo…

El Silencio apodero a Zoro pues Robin se acercó a él y le beso le mejilla, haciendo que estas mencionadas tomaran un color carmesí, aun así Robin se le acerco al oído y le susurro.

-Gracias por la carta, nunca interferiría con tu sueño Zoro, Al contrario… Quiero Ayudarte.

Este susurro basto para que desarmara a Zoro por completo aunque aun así dijo.

-Nunca te di Esa Carta… Ni he mirado que la mires del libro.  
-El Señor Cocinero me la entrego hoy, me juro que no leyó nada del contenido.

Zoro no podía creer el cocinero le brindo la oportunidad de su vida, y no la desperdiciaría, así que tomo a Robin del mentón y se dispuso a ponerse sincero con ella.  
-Aun hay mucho que quiero compartir contigo mujer, gracias por querer ayudarme en mi sueño, y comprenderme, solo quería eso, para aclarar mis sentimientos y sabes que, te ayudare también… cada que necesites ayuda estaré para ti, jamás dejare que alguien te haga llorar nuevamente, o te lastimen como lo hicieron antes.

Esto si era increíble esta respuesta jamás se la espero Robin pero pudo mirar esa expresión en el rostro de Zoro que le daba a entender, todo lo que ella quería saber, Zoro le transmitió confianza, sinceridad, y un enorme cariño, así que nuevamente le beso la mejilla y le dijo.

-Bueno tenemos toda la noche para que me cuentes lo que gustes.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que a los 2 les preocupaba, comenzaban a entenderse mutuamente y a tenerse un cariño más fuerte que el de nakamas.

Lo único que puedo decir como conclusión es que una noche no fue suficiente para terminarse de contar todo lo que quisieran, de hecho la noche era la única hora en la que ambos podían charlar sin ser interrumpidos, estar juntos como algo mas que nakamas, sino como pareja.

**Bueno Antes de comenzar me gustaría especificar es mi primer fic y seré honesta yo creo que soy algo escasa en el ámbito de la escritura pero un amigo mio muy querido me ha insistido demasiado y, bueno quien soy yo para dejar que alguien me insista tanto si no soy mas importante que nadie, como es el primer fic decidí crear un One Shot pues así comenzaría con algo corto  
Bueno espero les guste y sin mas rodeos me despido, arigato.  
**


End file.
